Dreams
by realized
Summary: Hermione had a dream about Ginny, and tries to keep it hidden. But will it work? And how does Ginny feel? Femmeslash.Fluffy.


**Hey! :P Good readers, I'm sorry I should probably be updating on another story, but I felt for writing a oneshot, (and the fact I really need sex, damn being picky! Why can't Eliza Dushku just come here now?) Sorry 'bout that. xD Parts come from an actual story. :) Enjoy! **

**------------------------------------------------------**

Hermione and Harry, was during the summer, as per usual, summer guests at the burrow, which they, needless to say, enjoyed very much. And the rooming was at it always had been, Harry in Ron's room, and Hermione in Ginny's.

They had just arrived the day before, and before they all went to their respective beds or mattresses, needed to talk about what they were supposed to make of the new year, and how to make it a point and mission to have more fun.

As they had vanquished the Dark Lord for good, (and missed a year of school as Hermione pointed out, _quite_ a few times.) Ginny of course was thrilled that they would be sharing their last year together, and noboby seemed to mind. Many had to take a year over, as they had also helped in the fight one way or another.

Later, they all said goodnight and went to bed

Next morning, Hermione had just awakened from a very…Errr... Interesting … Dream. About Ginny. Ginny of all people! It wasn't exactly the first time. And Hermione feared she might have feelings for the younger girl. And Hermione, being Hermione, had trouble shaking it off her. It was pretty obvious, as she kept to herself, and seemed somewhat startled throughout breakfast. Though not many noticed her awkward behavior at the burrow.

And she felt pretty successful in hiding it. That was until Ginny of all people caught up with her in their room, as she was picking out clothes for the day. (Somehow walking around all day in her pajamas didn't seem too appealing?

"Soooo.. Girlie…" Ginny purred as she entered the room.

Hermione always jumped at the statement, but managaged with a slight twitch and a small stutter "Uh... Y-yeah?"

"You seemed... Well… Distant, all through breakfast?" Ginny walked over to her bed, and patted the spot beside her, "Come sit, 'Mione."

Hermione dropped the clothes in her hand, (Dropped as in: neatly folded and put down with care, of course) and went over to sit by Ginny, hoping she could just keep her mouth shut.

"Well, I had this dream, and Merlin! I just can't… Get my mind off it!" Hermione said as she gestured about with her hand, making Ginny almost duck for cover. "But… What was if it about?" Ginny smirked.

Hermione did most certainly not appreciate that smirk, and fidgeted with her hands.

"I – I um… Well, I guess, now we've grown this close, I can tell you. We're both girls, and of age, and all that. It's not like you're just Ron's little sister anymore so-" Hermione rambled, when Ginny cut her off: "Come on Hermione, get on with it?" Ginny tried to contain her laugh, knowing for a fact, that whenever Hermione got this nervous, it probably had something to with sex.

Hermione sighed heavily. "It was sort of this… I won't say wet dream, because it really wasn't but, kind of?" Hermione said, blushing just the slightest bit. Ginny scoffed "Come on, was it or wasn't it? It's not like it's a bad thing, everyone has them! Of course some really shouldn't have, but still!"

_Uh-uh…_

"Sooo, you have them too?" Hermione asked, feeling the power had just changed sides.

Ginny grinned sheepishly, but said "Yeah, sure I do, I'm a teenager for Merlins sake, what did you expect?" Not feeling it was all that much of an over share. "But still, was it, or was it not, a sex dream?" Ginny smiled.

Hermione flinched at the word sex. Probably because it was said by Ginny, but Hermione still shrugged it of as just a coincidence.

"To tell you the truth, uh… My dreams are pretty much rated… PG 13?" Hermione said as her light blush developed to full on tomato.

"Really? Merlins hairy balls, you're lucky!" Ginny laughed as she nudged Hermione's shoulder.

Hermione frowned at that "Not at all! There's just this little scene at first, with turns to sexual tension, and then to kissing, and the slightest bit of leg touching. You wake up pretty darn frustrated!" She paused. "I'm guessing your dreams go all the way?" To which Ginny just nodded, not feeling at all ashamed. "And we all wake up frustrated." She added as an afterthought.

Hermione had to laugh at that. The way Ginny's face scrunched up in thought, her lips pouting just the slightest bit, it had to be the cutest thing in the world! –Wait, what?

From that point, Hermione had trouble diverting her eyes from Ginny's lips. They were just so naturally red and pouty…

"So Ginny, sexdreams… Are they just to tell us we need sex, something more, or simply just our hormones raging?" Hermione mused to herself, wording her thoughts.

"Well, I suppose it's different. I for one, find dreams, somewhat meaningful?" She answered, and though Hermione listened, her eyes still mainly focused on Ginny's lips. She couldn't help it, and it wasn't as if it meant anything.

"You're right. Dreams are meaningful, I mean, I once dreamt, I mean, it was a friend, she dreamt of this g- Uh… It was a friends dream, and uh, she doesn't remember it anymore!" Hermione tried to finish, what she whished she had never begun. And yet, it seemed Ginny just pretended she hadn't heard it.

Hermione absentmindly licked her lips. _So, maybe I might like her a little bit. Not a lot. Okay, might a bit more than a little… But definitely not a lot!_

Ginny smiled at Hermione, and simply asked "Did you know that Ron likes you?" Hermione noticed the strange smile on Ginny's face, but just shrugged it off.

Hermione calmly answered "Oh? He does?" As if she had just been asked on her opinion on the weather.

Ginny grinned at this. "You don't care?" Hermione was clearly surprised, "Sure I care, I just don't feel that way about him. He's like a brother to me. As are Harry?" She said as if it was the most natural thing in the world. "So, I'm like a sister to you too?" Ginny smirked. "What? Of course you're not!" Hermione answered frowning.

Ginny took Hermione's hand in hers and asked "How long have you liked girls?" In a hushed voice, as if not wanting to 'out' Hermione.

"Ginny Weasley! I am not, I repeat, I am NOT a lesbian. Not that there's anything wrong with it, but I'm not. Why would you say such a thing?" She said, as if she had just been slapped in the face.

"Well, you didn't like Krum-" "He was a bore!" Hermione interrupted "-and my brother has had a crush on you for ages-" "That doesn't count; we've been friends waaaay to long!" Again Ginny continued as if Hermione wasn't interrupting her. "-And Seamus and that Rawenclaw? That Rawenclaw was just as smart as you almost, and you had a lot in common, he wasn't bad looking either?" "Well he… Had… Bad breath! You could smell him across the table!" Ginny sighed at that. "What about the time you had a thing for Lisa? That Rawenclaw girl? You talked about her all the time, and last summer you kind of… Moaned her name?"

Hermione fell silent after that. She really thought she had done a good job hiding it? And did Ginny know about her feelings for her? Wait! She absolutely did not have feelings for Ginny!

"Don't feel bad Hermione, it's not like its wrong or anything. It's natural. And it's beautiful." Hermione couldn't help but repeat the word in her mind. 'Beautiful?'

Hermione kept quiet, her eyes lingering at Ginny. Shifting from her eyes to lips, to her curves, and back to her lips.

Something in the atmohere shifted. To something deeper. Apparently they both noticed it. Ginny blushed, and Hermione shifted a bit.

"I mean… How can't I crush on the girl who saved me from a Deatheater, and keep rescuing me in her dreams? And still is too much of a 'gentleman', to just ravish me?" The word ravish, put a good blush on both girls.

"You… Have a crush on me?" Hermione asked, surprise in her voice.

"Of course…" Ginny said as she started to lean forward, towards Hermione, eyes fixed on her lips, and licking her own as if preparing herself.

Hermione liked her own too, as she leant into Ginny, and as their lips met, Hermione moaned just the slightest bit, making Ginny shiver.

At first, the kiss was soft and gentle. But as the kiss progressed, it became deeper, rougher, more… Passionate!

As if they both knew, Hermione gently and without breaking the kiss, laid Ginny down on the bed, while Hermione tenderly, but firmly, held a hand on Ginny's hip.

Ginny seemed to like the idea of 'Slow Is Not The Only Way To Go', better, and acted on it, as she switched their positions so that she was on top of Hermione, pinning her down. "What are you do-" But Hermione was caught off by Ginny's lips on her neck, drawing (by Ginny's opinion) oh-so delicious moan.

Meanwhile, Hermione was unbuttoning Ginny's shirt, and was pleased to find that the redhead sucking at her neck was only wearing a bra under it. As she unclasped it, she and Ginny worked in unison to get it fully off her, as Ginny stopped what she was doing, she pulled at Hermione's jumper and t-shirt and the same time, to which Hermione arched her back and glided out of it smoothly. As she was not wearing a bra, Ginny smiled wickedly at her. And just Ginny was going in for a kiss again; she stopped and got up, ran to the door, locked it, placed a silencing charm around them, and turned back to Hermione, walking over to her, with a confident smile.

As she lay down next to her, all Hermione asked were "You know. We can wait… If you're not ready. I'll wait for you. Take it slow." Ginny smiled tenderly at this, "You're so sweet… And besides, I think we've waited long enough…"

And with that, she captured Hermione's lips once again, their tongues dancing, as Ginny's hand found its way to Hermione's breasts, who whimpered as she caressed her nipple, and Ginny noticed how this only made her want Hermione even more. Ginny kissed her way down to her new lovers' nipple, and nipped lightly at it. As this made Hermione moan a bit harder, she continued at the other breast, and went down lower. As she reached her bellybutton, Hermione's breath was hitching, knowing what was soon to come. _Her_.

Ginny looked up questionly at Hermione , and understanding, Hermione just nodded, to which Ginny proceeded to free Hermione of her striped pajamas pants. As she slowly pulled them off, kissing her way down meanwhile, but teasing her, wanting this to draw out as long as she could stand it. Hermione whimpered tenderly, her hands clutching the pillow tight.

Ginny, sucking and biting at Hermione's inner thigh, working her way up, and couldn't contain herself any longer, needing to taste Hermione. Now. So without warning, licked and sucked at Hermione's clit, which drew an excited moan from the brunette. As Ginny found (what she gathered from the Girls increasing moans) was the perfect spot, she kept lightly biting and sucking it, and put a finger inside her. Again, a surprised gasp escaped Hermione's mouth. Ginny noticed with joy how wet Hermione was, and slid another finger in her. That was it, within seconds, Hermione came, but Ginny didn't stop, she kept going, and after a few minutes came again, almost screaming Ginny's name.

As Ginny laid herself up to Hermione, she noticed how much the older girl smiled, and as she kissed her lover, she whispered, completely out of breath "That was… Beyond great… Beyond words…" As she kissed Ginny, her hand found it's way down Ginny's body, unzipping her jeans, while they helped each other wriggle them off the redhead. Making her shiver with pleasure, one of her digits found its way to Ginny's bundle of nerves with ease, making her moan, and pull Hermione's body even closer to hers. The kiss they shared intensified, while Hermione was shifting a bit, so that she could get better access to her sex. She slowly, gently, inserted two fingers into Ginny, loving how wet and tight she was. As Ginny whimpered her name with pleasure, and Hermione simply couldn't take it anymore, she kissed Ginny fiercely again, before kissing her way down, licking her clit intensely, inserting another finger, as Ginny bucked her hips even more into Hermione, crying out for her to go faster.

And so Hermione did. Ginny came soon after, and Hermione, satisfied with a good job (hopefully) done, went up to share another kiss with Ginny.

They lay, cuddling with each other for a while, till there was a knock at the door.

"Oi! Gin! Hermione! Mum says there's lunch soon!" Ron's voice came from outside the door. He pulled at the handle, and Hermione made a mental note to thank Ginny for that later…

"We'll be down soon!" Ginny called back, listening to his footsteps disappearing.

The girls simply giggled, and after a quick kiss, went to take a quick shower. Didn't go together though. As Hermione put it, "Being that close, naked together, we might miss dinner!"

As they got downstairs, they held hands until reaching 'public domain'. They ate in silence, exchanged knowing glances, and had a game of footsie from time to time.

When they were finished, Ginny asked very politely in front of the family, "Hermione, would you like to take a walk with me?" Hermione nodded, and they laughed as soon as they had closed the door behind them.

Ginny led them over to the far away part of the garden, where the roses bloomed, and they sat down at the grass. Hermione put her head on Ginny's shoulder, needing physical contact. And Ginny seemed to share that feeling, and placed a hand around the other girls' waist.

"Listen Hermione… I've feelings for you, and… I'm pretty sure you feel the same way, so would you be my-" Ginny's question was interrupted by Harry and Ron.

"So this is were you went." Ron stated simply, as they noticed the boys, they jumped slightly apart, but Ginny took Hermione's hand in hers. Harry continued "You acted really weird during lunch? Hey are we… Interrupting … Something?" He finished looking a bit confused. "Of course we're not mate!" Ron nervously, looking from one girl to the other.

Ginny blushed, but stated "Actually…" she the lowered her voice a bit, but continued, so the guys could sill hear and focused at Hermione "-I was just asking if she would be my girlfriend?" Ginny finished. Hermione blushed, but nodded and gave Ginny a quick peck on the lips. Ginny smiled satisfied at that, knowing that was a big step for Hermione.

Ron stuttered something nobody could make out, and left while Harry smiled and said "Listen, I think it's great you've finally gotten together… You've been beating around the bush for way too long if you ask me…" He finished. Leaving the girls to themselves.

As the girl had been together a few years, and the love still shone brightly in their eyes, Harry and Ron had been the ones to tell the story of their get together. Nobody knew about the dreams, the exploration of bodies and the heated kisses.

----------------------------------------

**Sorry for all and any mistakes I might've made. It's like 3 o'clock in the morning, but I really wanted to get done. :) **

**-Btw, that part about dreams being PG13, that's me. The alarm goes off, or I wake up by myself. Why can't they continue!?! xD Is it just me though? Or are there more of 'us'? Hm... But. Bye. And thanks for reading. :D**


End file.
